El Club de las Sonrisas
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: Es mi primer, soq espero q les guste. M por malas palabras! EN Puerto Rico, las chicas van a un club una noche, y se encuentran con unos chicos q c enamoran de ellas. Soy muy mal haciendo esto, PORFA LEANLO!
1. Chapter 1

Notas de los Autores: Bueno esta va a hacer nuestra primera historia en español.

¡Esperamos que les guste!

**ATT: Cliff Hanger y Pluki-Kun **

**Capitulo#1**

"Vamos tienes que venir con nosotras" Sakura le dijo a una irritada Tenten.

"Ya te dije que ¡NO! No quiero ir, no me gusta ir a esos lugares" Tenten le dijo para atrás.

Al momento, Sakura estaba tratando de ver si podría hacer que Tenten viniera con ella, Ino y Hinata a un club que ella había encontrado hace unos días atrás. Pero como a Tenten no le gustaba bailar ni na deso, pues decía que no cada vez que Sakura le preguntaba.

"¡Vamos! Hasta Hinata dijo que vendría con nosotras, ¿te quieres ver peor que ella?" Sakura dijo con sus brazos en el aire.

"Salte del medio, estoy tratando de hacer algo" Tenten le dijo a Sakura empujándola a un lado. Las dos estaban en un 'Laundro Mat.' lavando su ropa, por que no tenían tanto dinero para comprar se un lavador de ropa y la secadora.

" ¡Deja de joder tanto Sakura!" Tenten dijo.

"Umph!" Sakura dijo, y se sentó encima de un lavador, vigilando lo que hacia Tenten. Tenten saco ropa limpia de un lavador de ropa, y la metió en una secadora. Tenten metió las dos pesetas para empezar la machina, y cuando empezó se dio la vuelta y miro a Sakura a los ojos.

"¿Vas a meter tu ropa si o no?"

"Pues claro" Sakura se bajo de la machina, y cojeo su ropa que estaba en una canasta, y lo tiro todo dentro de una lavadora. Después de meterle el 'Angel Soft' le puso las dos pesetas, y la empezó.

"Pero no entiendo, ¡tu bailas! ¿Por que no quieres ir a un club?" Sakura dijo.

"¡Ahí dios mío! Déjame en paz ¡carajo!" Tenten dijo, sus brazos salieron al aire.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien, no te voy a joder la vida mas!" Sakura le dijo, y se fue hacia una machina de soda, y se compro una Coca Cola.

"¡Gracias!"

"Te vas a arrepentir" Sakura dijo bien bajito, pero supo que Tenten la escucho, pero decidió ignorarla.

"Cállate la boca vagabunda"parece que no. Tenten le dijo, se echo la silla para atrás, y tenía sus brazos como una almuada detrás de su cabeza, y serró los ojos.

"No soy una vagabunda! Yo trabajo, no como tu, ¡quien acaba de perder su trabajo por una pelea!" Sakura le tiro pa tras. "Además, ¡tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme mas ropa!"

"¿Ah si?" Tenten le dijo, se sentó correctamente y se le quedo mirando a la ropa que Sakura tenia puesta al momento.

Sakura tenia una camisa que le quedaba bien pequeña, y tenia muchas manchas, era obvio que las mangas de la camisa se les habían cortado con unas tijeras, y tenia unos pantaloncitos, que tenían pintura de colores feos, y tenia unas chanclas que estaban rotas, y que tenían muchos pedazos de 'tape' Sakura tenía su pelo largo, y rosita, suelto.

Mientras que Tenten tenía una camisa grande de WWC (World Wrestling Center) y unos pantalones de correr, tenía unas tenis puestas. Y tenía su pelo marrón suelto y en un 'pony-tail' bajito.

"Pues en verdad que no lo párrese, te pareces mas a una puta mas que nada" Tenten le dijo con una cara de sabe-lo-todo.

"¡Cállate la boca marica! Me puedo vestir como se me de la gana, además estoy en casa"

"¡Yo no soy marica! La marica aquí eres tu"

Las dos se estaban mirando a los ojos bien fuertemente. Sus auras estaban bien fuertes también, y estaban asustando a los demás… pobres imbeciles se jodieron, especialmente el idiota que se les acerco a las dos locas.

"Perdone, ahí fila, ¿ya t-terminaron con esa m-machina de l-lavar?"

El pobre sito no pudo decir nada más. ¡Las dos locas lo miraron como si lo iban a matar! CORRE IMBECIL!

**AAAAAAAAHHHH! SALVENME!**

Notas de los Autores:

Si, lo sabemos, **QUE PORQUERIA**! Pero así es como usualmente empezamos nuestras historias en español.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

Los Muchachos!


	2. Uno y Uno es Igual a Tres

**El Club de las Sonrisas**

**ATT: Cliff Hanger y Pluki-Kun**

**Capitulo#2**

**Uno y Uno es Igual a Tres **

**Oyó cada paso por el tacón  
Martillaban en dirección  
De su auto pero él  
Ocupado quitando el sostén  
De su compañera no supo ni si quiera  
Que venia su mujer  
Adiós dijo ella y no alzó la voz  
Pero antes le abofeteo  
Por aquella escena infiel  
El orgullo tapó su dolor detrás de la rabia  
Pero ya las lágrimas se echaban a correr  
Y un CoRo canta…**

**CoRo  
Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular  
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás…**

**Ayer en un barrio de otra ciudad  
Otro caso muy similar  
El marido encontró a su amigo y a su gran amor  
En mitad de un beso  
Se veía el exceso de lujuria y de pasión  
Pues bien sobre el muslo de aquella infiel  
Se paseaba la mano cruel de la falsa amistad  
Y un testigo fue parte y juez  
En aquel juzgado  
Y con pistola en mano  
Se negó a perdonar  
Y un CoRo canta...**

**CoRo  
Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular  
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás… **

**Y vuelven a jugar a las escondidas  
La Querida y el Don Juan**

**Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular  
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás…**

**Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien  
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular  
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás…

* * *

**

**Hora: 12:30 de la tarde**

**Localización: La Casa de Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

**

'_Y ese fuel el favorito de todas, Jeremías con Uno y Uno es Igual a Tres'_

"Apaga esa mierda Neji!" Dijo un muy enojado Shikamaru. El detestaba esa canción… ¿por que? Por que decía la verdad en cada palabra… _'uno y uno es igual a tres…si dos ya no se llevan bien… pa colmo, SIEMPRE abra un tercero para complacer…' _

El era Shikamaru Nara. Un tipo de 25 años, cuando era joven tenia pelo medio largo y siempre lo tenía en un 'pony-tail' por encima de su cabeza. Haciéndolo parecer a una fruta. Pero cuando cumplió los 20 años, se recorto el pelo, y el se vía mas guapo. El tenía una camisa larga, con unos pantalones jeans, estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa.

"No se por que será que tu odias esta canción, Shika, (Un apodo, lo llamaban así porque so nombre es demasiado largo) si a todas las mujeres les encanta" Neji dijo vagando el volumen del radio. Neji era uno de los muchos amigos cercano que tenia Shika.

Neji Hyuga, tenia 26 años, pelo negro, antes lo tenia mas largo que ahora, pero se lo tenia que corta, ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello, y tenía puesto un gorro al revés de AC/DC. El tenia puesto una camisa negra, unos pantalones de cargo también negros, y unos converse negros y blancos. Y tenía ojos completamente blancos, algo que todos en su familia tenían.

"El pobrecito todavía tiene el corazón paltio!" Grito Naruto, entrando por la puerta, y se le brinco encima a la espalda de Neji. Con la mano izquierda, aguantaba al hombro derecho de Neji, y con su mano derecha, aguantaba un plato de Ramen. Uzumaki Naruto tenía solo 20 años, siendo el mas joven de todos. El nunca se cambio el "look" de el, con su pelo rubio parao. Tenía una camisa anaranjada de Los Simpson, y unos pantalones cortos que iban por encima de sus rodillas. El 'out-line' de los pantalones era blanco, y por dentro era negro. Y estaba descalzo.

"¡Naruto quitase de encima¡Me vas a dañar la camisa con tu comida!" Neji dijo. Quedándose de lo más quieto posible para que Ramen no se le cayera encima.

Naruto se tiro al piso, y siguió comiendo su Ramen precioso.

"¿Lo que dijo el tonto es verdad?" dijo una nueva voz, todos miraron hacia la puerta, y ahí estaban dos personas.

Uchiha Sasuke, y un amigo de el con pelo rojo. Sasuke tenía 23 años, el segundo más joven. Tenía el mismo pelo, negro, loco de siempre. Los dos estaban vestidos de etiqueta.

"¡Oye carambolas!" Naruto dijo, recogiéndose y parándose a mirar a los dos amigos que acaban de entrar por la puerta. Todavía agarrando de el plato de Ramen, Naruto se les acerco. "Oye¿y para que fue la ocasión?"

"Que horror, mi hermano mayor se acaba de casar" dijo el peli-rojo. "Ah, y mi nombre es Gaara, soy un amigo viejo de Sasuke, y estoy segurísimo de que ustedes no saben nada de mi"

"Nunca les eh dicho a estos bocones de ti" Sasuke serró la puerta detrás de el, y se fue a la cocina para tomar algo "Quieres algo de tomar"

"Si" fue lo único que dijo Gaara, sentándose en una silla de la mesa. Shika se les quedo mirando.

"Si claro, siéntense como si estuvieran en su propia casa¡a mi no me importa¡Yo solo tengo que trabajar mi maltito culo todos los días para poder tener luz y agua y comida en mi casa!" Shika lo perdió.

Bostezo "Así que tu debes ser ¿Shikamaru Nara no?" Gaara dijo, mirándolo con una carra vigilante… Gaara se le quedo mirando. "¿Así que tu eres el tipo que Temari acaba de dejar?" nadie estaba esperando eso. De repente, había solamente silencio en casa, nadie queriendo hablar de la resiente ex de Shika.

"Ya veo por que se fue con ese otro tipo" Gaara se paro "Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en si solamente"

"¿Así que vinisteis a mi casa a empezar una pelea conmigo?" Shika dijo, parándose del sofá con una cara muy enojada.

Gaara estaba pensando como contestar. "Si, puedes decir eso, pero ya vi lo que tenia que ver" Gaara se dio media vuelta, y sin mirar a los demás dijo: "En verdad… no se que fue lo que mi hermana mayor vio en ti, en verdad que no se" y viro la cabeza, satisfecho con las caras que tenían los demás "me voy" y con eso Gaara se fue por la puerta, serrándola silenciosamente detrás de el.

Shika estaba tan enojado, su cara roja. Con unos pasos bien grandes, camino hacia la cocina, los demás caminando un poco detrás de el, para ver que's lo que haría. Shika le agarro la camisa a Sasuke.

"¡Péndejo!" Shika lo empujo contra el refrigerador. "¡Si tu sabías que el era hermano de 'ella' por que lo traistes?"

"Que se yo" Sasuke lo empujo para atrás, se paro derecho, y se limpio la camisa, tratando de arreglar las líneas que les salieron a la chaqueta.

"Mira, nunca pensé que el haría algo así, en verdad que no, lo siento, jamás lo vuelvo a traer… lo prometo"

"Eso espero" Shika se fue al segundo piso a bañarse.

"Oye, oye" Naruto dijo tratando de tener la atención de los demás, tenia una pregunta que lo a estado jodiendo por un tiempo. "¡Exactamente¿que paso entre el y Temari, ella se me vio como una chica muy agradable!"

"No se, y en verdad no me importa" Dijo Neji sacando una Henekein de el refrigerador, y sentándose en el sofá. "Desde que los dos se dejaron, Shika a estado actuando bien raro, nunca pensé que en realidad se enamoraría de alguien, pero parece que si, y me esta sacando de tiempo, ahora jode mas que antes" abrió la Henekein, se tomo un poco "¡Mucho mas que antes!"

"Pues mira" Sasuke dijo sentándose en una silla "Sale, que Temari había ido para Hawai con so familia, y llegaron un día antes, se lo dijeron a Shika, y el la quería sorprender, y como dice la canción, '**encontró a su amigo y a su gran amor en mitad de un beso se veía el exceso de lujuria y de pasión'"**

"En verdad que no entendí" Dijo Naruto, con la cabeza de lado, y con los brazos cruzados, y sentado en el piso como los indios.

"¡ESTUPIDO!" todos le dieron una paliza en la cabeza al pobre imbecil Naruto.

"¡OOOWWW MY CABEZITA¡MI POBRE CABEZITA!" Naruto estaba corriendo por la casa, cuando por fin se calmo, se sentó con una bolsita con hielo.

"Lo que Sasuke esta tratando de decir Naruto, es que Shika encontró a Temari grajeándose a otro tipo… en realidad a un amigo del trabajo de Shika. Y ella lo miro y le dijo 'Ya terminamos' y siguió grajeándose al otro tipo" Neji dijo con un tono aburrido.

"Oye, pensé que no sabias nada" Naruto y Sasuke dijeron a la misma vez. Cuando terminaron de hablar, los dos se miraron mal.

"En verdad que no importa" Neji dijo tomando mas de su Henekein, y recostándose de el sofá.

**RING, RING, RING**

Los tres miraron hacia arriba, y escucharon a alguien cayéndose por todos lados para tratar de llegar al teléfono.

3 minutos después, Shika bajo, vestido en forma 'cool' una camisa grande de cuadritos, y unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes azules oscuro, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

"Oye¿ustedes quieren ir a un club nuevo?"

"Un club nuevo" Neji lo miro, y después al techo de la casa. "¿A que hora?"

"A la hora que siempre vamos a un club" Shika dijo sentándose al lado de Sasuke en la mesa.

"Pero si el club es nuevo, como podemos llegar a la hora de siempre, la fila va a estar horrible" Sasuke dijo mirándolo.

"Como ya saben, me llamaron, me invitaron a la gran inauguración esta noche, y puedo traer a cuantos amigos yo quiero… si que¿quieren venir si o no?"

"¡Anda de pelos! (¿eso esta correcto?) ¡Yo quiero ir¡Yo quiero ir¿Como se llama el club?" Naruto dijo.

"No se sabe, lo vamos a descubrir en unas horas"

"Si claro, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer" Neji dijo "Me interesa lo da el club nuevo ese"

"Si, yo también voy" Dijo Sasuke.

"Pues los veo a las 9:00pm" dijo Neji parándose. Boto la Henekein, y Salio por la puerta.

"Si nos vemos después" y con eso Sasuke se fue

"Oye, oye mano¿puedo usar tu baño? Todavía no e pagado el agua, así que no tengo, agua en casa… ¿por fa?" Naruto le dijo, en sus rodillas.

"Si, y ahí ropa tuya que de hastíes" Shika dijo con una voz bien aburrido. Naruto siempre le hacia esto. Venia, usaba su lavadora y secadora para su ropa, y siempre se le quedaba algo, ya Shika tenia que darle uno de sus gavetas para la ropa de Naruto.

"Muchas gracias" Naruto se paro, y salio corriendo al segundo piso a bañarse, y ponerse bello, aunque ya lo era, pero para ver se 'mas' bello… ¡si es posible!

"Ahí dios¿por que yo tengo que tener una vida tan terrible?"

* * *

Notas de los Autores: 

¡Esperamos que esta capitulo les aya gustado! REVIEW!

**Muchas gracias por tu Review Mana!**


	3. Vienes o No Vienes?

**El Club de las Sonrisas**

**ATT: Cliff Hanger y Pluki-Kun**

**Capitulo#3**

**Vienes o no Vienes?

* * *

**

"Y que, Tenten viene o no?" Ino le pregunto a Sakura cuando entro por la puerta de la casita que ella tenia en el noveno piso de su apartamento.

Hinata y ella ya se estaban preparando para ir al Club este de cual Sakura les había hablado de.

"No, la pendeja me peleo, y en fin casi matamos a un tipo ahí" Sakura dije cayéndose en el sofá de Ino.

"P-pero no en-entiendo por q-que ella no q-quiere venir!" Hinata dijo, a ella le hubiera gustado ir a su primer Club con todas sus amigas.

"Pues, no importa! Nos vamos a divertir mucho sin ella!" Ino dijo, caminando a su cuarto para ponerse maquillaje.

"Sakura, no queremos llegar tarde, báñate que huellas a mierda!!" Ino dijo del otro lado del apartamento.

Sakura respiro fuertemente, se paro, y camino hacia el baño, jimiqueando a Ino. "Báñate que huelles a cerdo" Ino, claro, no la escucho, pero Hinata si, y se empezó a reír.

**CON TENTEN**

Tenten estaba doblando su ropa limpia, y poniéndolos en sus gabinetes. Cuando por fin termino, se puso a limpiar su casa, pa' colmo, la casa estaba ya casi limpia de tanto que ella limpiaba.

"Honestamente parece que no tengo vida, si lo único que hago es limpiar mi casa" Tenten dijo entrando a su cocina, abriendo la nevera, y sacando una Malta.

Tenten empezó a caminar por todos lados de la casa, mirando a ver si había algo que organizar, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que todo en su apartamento estaba ya ordenado y limpio, decidió sentarse en su sofá a ver la tele, pero no encontró nada interesante…

"Ahí ya!!! Esta bien, voy!" Tenten se alto del silencio, y cojeo su teléfono, marco unos números…

RING, RING, RING!!!

"_Hola?" _

"Hola, Hinata? Es Tenten, mira en donde me voy a encontrar con ustedes para salir a este Club que tanto me hablan de?"

Hinata empezó a brincar por la casa, sumamente feliz.

"_Báñate, y tráete ropa linda, y te vistes acá en la casa de Ino!" Hinata dijo_

"Esta bien, pues te veo aya en unos minutos" Tenten dijo y colgó el teléfono.

**EN LA CASA DE INO…**

"Hinata, quien era?" Ino pregunto desde su cuarto, la puerta del baño se abrió y Sakura salio en una toallita pequeña del color violeta, con el pelo mojado.

"Era Tenten diciendo que si viene, se va a bañar y luego viene para acá!"

Sakura: "SI!"

Ino: "SI!"

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Tenten salio del baño con el pelo mojado, se puso ropa de abajo, una camiseta, y unos pantalones cortos. Busco en su closet por ropa linda, y saco unos trajes que las chicas les había comprado en ocasiones anteriores. Encontró unos zapatos lindos para ponerse, y salio corriendo de su casa, pero volvió para coger una caja de joyas, y su perfume favorito, y entonces salio corriendo, al otro lado del condómino pero en el mismo piso.

Ni tuvo que tocar la puerta cuando se abrió solo, Tenten miro adentro y vio que Hinata era la que abrió la puerta.

"Wow, que rápida. Ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo!" Hinata jalo el brazo de Tenten, y serró la puerta.

Y en menos de media hora, un solo secador de pelo, muchos gritos de 'bikinny waxing' las tres chicas estaban listas para salir.

Ino puso su pelo en un 'pony-tail' alto, como siempre, y tenía un traje corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era del color púrpura. El traje abrazaba el cuerpo de Ino perfectamente, el traje parecía otra piel. La parte de arriba tenia 'skinny straps' y unos 'high heels' del mismo color que el traje, y eran de estilo de zapatos de ballet, con una cinta amarada a la pierna que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas.

Sakura tenia un traje rosita que iba por enzima de las rodillas, la parte de afrente era como una V y había una cinta rosita que iba alrededor de su pecho y por la espalda, y el traje era sin manguilla. Sakura tenía el pelo suelto. Y unos tacotes bien altos y rosita.

Hinata no querría ponerse un traje, y se fue con una faldita negra con tres lasos negros por afrente, camisa era blanca estilo jíbara que llegaba por debajo de su pecho, enseñando su estomago entero, ella se puso unas chancletas negras que se veían bien con la ropa. Hinata dejo su pelo para abajo, pero tenía un 'pin' en el pelo.

Y por ultima, Sakura, Ino y Hinata sabían a cuanto le encantaba los trajes chinos a Tenten, así que esta noche, ella decidió ponerse un traje chino que las tres le compraron para su cumpleaños numero 20 el mes pasado. Era tradicional, azul, con ramas marrón clarito con floreritas de un color rosita casi blanco, el traje le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Ino y Sakura forzaron a la mayor de las tres a dejar su pelo suelto, y como todo el tiempo lo tenía en moños, cuando se seco su pelo tenia vida, y parecían a marullos. Tenten tenía puestos unos zapatos chinos.

Las tres decidieron no ponerse joyería con miedo de que alguien les robara. Ninguna de las tres tenían un exceso de maquillaje, pero suficiente para que ayudara a verse bien. Y con eso, las chicas salieron del apartamento, bajaron por el ascensor, y se montaron en el carro de Tenten que era una Celica negra con la tablilla de BUN 314.

Ya eran las 9:30pm así que la fiesta ya debe de haber empezado.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. En verdad que perdon

Miren por la vagancia, en verdad q no lo queremos "translate" pero en verdad q perdon!

* * *

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE R SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
